Feminine Mystic
by Little Spitfire
Summary: Snapshots of the girls in Naruto during a time of pain, vulnerablity, hormones and the bewildered males at a loss of what's happening.


"Feminine Mystic"  
By Little Spitfire  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. I just like to borrow them sometimes. No profit is being made off this result of me not having a life.

The moment Sakura woke up, she knew it was going to be a bad day. The pain clenching her abdominals told her so. She sluggishly moved about getting ready for the day before slowly making her way to meet her team. She must have taken more time than she realized because by the time she arrived, even Kakashi was already at the bridge. She took in her teammates' mild looks of surprise at her tardiness and sighed.

"Sorry I'm late." She mumbled.

"Sakura-chan, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked eying her weary figure.

Giving him a forced smile, she nodded. "Yup! What are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?"

Giving her one last look, he addressed the rest of the team. "Today I want to do a three way sparring match between all of you. Warm up by taking a run the long way to the training sight."

The jounin watched as his students took off to the designated area, noticing a certain stiffness in Sakura's back as she ran. Unable to see any injuries he wondered vaguely if she was ill before making his way to the training grounds as well.

As any kunoichi knew, this time of the month was hell when it came to training and missions and Sakura, blessed with her double X chromosomes agreed, dodging another of Naruto's attacks. She hated this. All she wanted to do was go home, shower and curl up in bed while waiting for the cramps assaulting her to have mercy and disappear. Her body ached and she could actually feel her arms and legs lacking strength. She hated feeling weak. Her frustration built up, as it would in any twelve year old girl, when Naruto made even more clones and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. That wasn't fair! She didn't have a specialty! She gripped one of her kunai and threw it at the Naruto she knew was real. When the kunai made contact, poofing the clone out of existence and lodging itself into a nearby tree, she felt her eyes begin to tear, her frustration overwhelming her. Tears blurring her vision, she was unable to see Sasuke's hit coming. The next thing she knew, a leg smashed into her stomach and she flew backwards where she slammed hard into the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto yell. "Sasuke-bastard! Look what you did!"

She looked up from her position on the ground and saw three concerned faces staring down at her.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked kneeling next to her.

"Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Sasuke! Say you're sorry, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." The Uchiha monotoned, apprehension an undertone. "I didn't think I'd put that much power into my hit."

It was as close to apologizing as he would get. Tears began to stream down her face as she realized that Sasuke's hit wasn't really that hard at all. She was so useless!

The rest of her team started, frozen at the sight of her crying.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto fussed. "What hurts? Is anything broken? What should we do? Kakashi-sensei! What do we do?!"

Before the sensei could say anything, Sakura answered for him. "I'm f-f-fiiiine!" she sobbed. "I'm so sooooorrry!"

"Ah…" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi blinked at her and the teacher ventured bravely to comfort her. "It's alright Sakura-chan. You didn't do anything…"

That appareantly was the wrong thing to say as Sakura's eyes welled up and fresh tears emerged. "Wahhhhh!!! I can't d-d-do anything!!"

"Wh-what?!" Naruto sputtered glancing back at his male teammates only to find them equally at a loss. "What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? Of course you can…"

He trailed off as he realized she wasn't feeling comforted but rather seemed to be becoming angry.

"Argh! Shut up Naruto!" she yelled. "God you're so annoying!"

"Wh-huh?!" the blonde sputtered at the sudden change.

"Ah Sakura-chan are you feeling well?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Her eyes slid to Sasuke. "Stop staring at me! I know I'm not as good as you! I can see that I'm fat already! You don't have to rub it in!"

Sasuke blinked, shocked, though he silently agreed with the first part of her outburst. But she used the F-word. He'd now have to be very careful. How to go about this…?

"You're not fat, Sakura." He said, deciding on bluntness. "You're very fit for a girl your age and-"

"Oh. So now I'm weak 'cus I'm a girl?" she interrupted him. "You know what? Forget this. I'm going home, taking a shower and going back to bed."

And she did just that, leaving her three male teammates at the training grounds very confused as to what just happened.

SakuraFin.


End file.
